Opposites attract, but so do Magnets
by ZoTash
Summary: A very slow TashigiXZoro  ON HOLD! I AM WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY POKERMON! :3
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic of one piece is after the two years past

My ZoTash fan fic

Disclaimer, I do not own one piece, if I did, I would be one happy person.

Tashigi was chasing some small fry pirates around a city for about 2 hours now.

"God! These guys may be weak but they sure are fast!"

Smoker in the mean time was watching her running around the city amused. He had met up with the Mugiwara, who had just happened to rescue some of Smoker's nakama, so he was having a drink with the Mugiwara crew. To his surprise, they were very easy to be around and turned everything into a party.

" Hey uncle Smokey!" Luffy called, "where is your friend? The girl Zoro likes?" This question was rewarded with several large bumps to the head, with Zoro seething.

"Damnit! I DON'T like Tashigi!"

"But you bothered to remember her by her name, and you only remember 'worthy' people right?" Sanji asked slyly.

This started a quick kick/sword fight. Luffy's and Smoker's crew both sweat-dropped.

The truth was though; it still pained Zoro to look at Tashigi's face. An exact image of Kuina's. Not to mention she was a skilled swordsman, and also had a similar attitude to her. Tashigi dug up old memories that he wished would remained buried.

"STOP IT YOU BAKAS!" Nami shouted and knocked them both out. But Zoro had enough time to get in a comfy position the fall asleep.

Tashigi had finally caught the filthy pirates, who's bounty was reasonably small. The captain of the… Pillow Pirates? Had a bounty of 5000 beri. The rest of his crew added up to another 5000 beri. How pathetically weak these men were... And they had the nerve to make perverse jokes about her! Yeah, she released hell on them. She went to the bar Smoker was at...where she found Smoker but was confused.

"Why was Smoker hanging out with pirates, highly wanted ones at that! I hate pirates! Especially Zoro. Using precious THREE, precious for criminal deeds! Oh I would get him if it's the last thing I do..." Tashigi ranted disgustedly.

CRASH! She tripped over Luffy's extended arm, then, she face planted herself onto Zoro's face!

"Oh. My. God. This did not happen. Please tell me that did not happen. Please?" Tashigi thought this to herself as she was blushing furiously. How come something this embarrassing had to happen to her! She blacked out.

Zoro woke up, and then noticed Tashigi sleeping on him. Now he was confused. "Umm, why is Tashigi sleeping on me?" His too, was starting to turn red, but, as a incredible man of self control, he held it in.

"Hah! You remembered her name!" Usopp said. He regretted saying that after 3 bumps had broken through his bandana.

"Erm...ugh." Tashigi had woken up, finding herself on Zoro's lap, with him shouting,

"She remind's me of an old friend, ok? Tashigi widened her eyes shocked when she heard this.

"I do? How cute... I will question him later. Wait, why should I care about this pirate's past life? I should be focused on catching him! But her head still hurt, so she gave in to her tiredness, she fell asleep on Zoro's lap, temporally giving in to her deepest desires.

My first fanfic ever hope you guys like it. :P

time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own one piece blah blah blah

The crews depart and start sailing to the next island. The Mugiwara crew was doing the usual, Luffy goofing and eating, Usopp tinkering, Chopper and Robin were reading, Franky doing high-class tinkering, Sanji cooking, Brook composing and making skull jokes, and Zoro training. Zoro had finished his last 5000 reps and looked out to the sea. He saw a Marine ship far away, then...it disappeared.

"What the? Never mind, probably my imagination." he said, shaking his head. But he knew he doesn't imagine things. He shrugged this off, and for the next few days things went on normally...except when Luffy, Chopper, and Brook decided to take a ride on a Sea king, which turned into their pet for a little while, until it made a dent on the ship. Franky made sure they had Sanji's Sea king stir fry for the next few days. Four days after he witnessed the disappearing Marine ship incident, he and heard a huge explosion happen on a nearby island.

" Hey let's go check it out!" shouted Luffy. "I wanna go get some meat!"

Usopp was saying," ...and I defeated the Kreig pirates all by myself! He was strong and scary, but he trembled in fear when he saw me! I took my old sling shot and shot him 1000 times with exploding bullets..."

" REALLY?" Chopper gasped, all starry eyed.

"Krieg was strong, but you could easily beat him." said Usopp

"Shut up you bastard, complimenting my strength doesn't make me happy at all!" Chopper sang, doing his little clap dance.

Usopp sighed. "That never gets old," he chuckled. Zoro jumped off the boat with nothing but his katana.

"How long does it take for the Log to set?" Zoro called to Nami.

"It already set. We can go whenever we have our supplies restocked." she replied.

"Ok then," said Zoro, "I'm goin' for a walk."

Usopp called out, "Don't get lost!"

"Shut up!" Zoro said with veins popping.

Zoro was walking and thinking. He felt really strange, an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Something was not right. Not to mention what he been dreaming...( flashback)

(...there he is. My opportunity has arisen. I face Mihawk, and draw my swords. I use my 3000 Worlds just like last time, and failed. He sent sandai kitetsu and shuushui( check spelling later) flying away, so far away. Wado was shattered. My front was bloody. As I fell I heard Kuina's voice, her sounds of disappointment.

"That's all you have Roronoa? That was pitiful." Mihawk turned and walked way. Seeing Wado shattered weighed more than any of his weights combined.

Then he woken up gasping. The last thing he saw in his dream was a look of disappointment on Kuina's face. He'd rather break his Katana than have to face Kuina if he should fail to defeat Mihawk.

Dreams like that could be taken as a sign of weakness. And he couldn't afford to be weak. He felt soon Mihawk was coming. Maybe on this island. He felt something wrong.

"Whatever," Zoro thought, "I'll just walk it off."

That was until he saw a huge crater in the ground the shape of a paw.

That's right, a cliff hanger. My second chapter of my first story

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece

"Shit! What am I gonna do!"

Zoro saw someone lying bloody, and broken. He hurried quickly, picked her up and got to the ship in 30 minutes flat. It had taken him one hour to get where he found her, and for once he had walked in a straight line.

Everyone ate the ship was shocked and jaw-dropped that he had got back in such a short time without getting lost. But Chopper immediately knew the how dangerous the situation was an began treating Tashigi as soon as possible.

" Oi, Zoro," said Sanji, " I know if it were me, I would have done the same thing as you. But since when do you struggle to save a beautiful girl?"

"It's none of your business you stupid ero-cook." Zoro replied hollowly.

They were both waiting outside the room together. Chopper had told them that she may or not live the damage done was critical. Zoro wondered why he even bothered to save her, the copy cat. He could have just as easily left her. Damn Tashigi.

"Oh. My. God." Tashigi had woken up. And she was disturbed. She remembered flashes of the last battle she had. Doflamingo, the shibukai, used Kuma like a toy forced into using his nikyu nikyu no mi powers, he sent her to...just where the hell was she?

She sat up and tried to get out of bed, but she stumbled and fell, but someone soft and fluffy caught her.

"Hey, you should be resting," said a sweet voice. Tashigi looked up but couldn't see anything.

"Uh, could I please have my glasses?" Tashigi asked.

"Sure, pick from the rack." said the little one.

She reached out and picked out a random pair of glasses, which was surprisingly light and nice looking.

"Franky saw the broken ones, so Nami designed some new glasses and Franky made them.

She turned and saw a little tanuki, wait no, a little cross of a reindeer and a child. Things clicked in her head...fuck.

" W..Would you happen to be Cotton candy loving Chopper?" she asked nervously. He nodded. "So that would mean...Oh my God. I'M ON THE STRAW HAT SHIP!" Something punctured her arm and she almost immediately fell back asleep.

When she woke back up, she found the little doctor, who gave her the approval to walk around and relax. But she had to avoid strenuous activity. Apparently she had broken several bones, had internal bleeding, and a minor concussion. She thanked the little man, reindeer, mandeer, whatever.

"Thank you, very much. For an adorable doctor, I feel wonderful!" Tashigi may despise pirates, but this one was too cute and sweet to hate.

"Shaddup! You bitch! Complimenting me doesn't make me happy!" he shouted joyously, doing his little clap dance. Tashigi sweat dropped.

"He sure looks happy." thought a confused Tashigi.

"Oh! And where is Shigure?"

"Zoro took care of it! It's leaning against the wall right there!" Chopper sang. After this short event, she was warned by Chopper one more time to keep careful, then she set off to meet the rest of the crew with Shigure safely at her side.

Ok let's back up

Nakama- friends, group of friends. It's hard to define, stronger then a friend but not quite like a sibling.

Tanuki( my face word in Japanese) - raccoon. Chopper is often mistaken for a raccoon

Baka- idiot

For future reference

Meshi- food

Migori-meat

And I'm making this clear NOW. People, I acknowledge that I know less than 20 words in Japanese, one of them being karate, and about one third being food related, like hibachi

I hope you like the chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own one piece, now isn't that obvious?

Zoro was in the crow's nest when he saw Tashigi walk out the medic room. He was indifferent. He was solid. He was as strong as steel and could cut it too. So why is it he couldn't face her? He resumed working out.

Tashigi had walked out of the medic room, but refused to talk to anyone on the crew other than Chopper. She was on a pirate ship and an insanely wanted one too. She walked around the ship, wondering how she could escape, and then she heard a wonderful tune coming from downstairs. She made her way through, and eventually found the source of the music. She opened the doors to find a skeleton holding a violin. She thought there was a music box hidden until...

"Yohohoho! What a beautiful young lady! Would you care to show me your panties?"

Smashing occurred. As painful as Maka-chop( Congrats to you if you got that)

Tashigi smashed the perverted skeleton in the head three times, and then left, running and screaming. She ran and ran and ran, until she reaches the top of the ship, hoping to find peace there. She sat down exhausted, and then felt a searing pain, all over her. She opened the door, and saw Zoro, thank god. What? Why thank god?

"What the..." She collapsed in his arms, unconscious

"Again?" He picked her up, slightly turning red to the face, and carries her back to Chopper.

"What happened?" chopper asked?

"I don't know." Zoro said, sounding a bit edgy.

"I told her to take it easy! What could have possibly...umm...? Zoro? Go check up on Brook right now."

"Why?"

"I said now damn it!" Chopper turned into kung-Fu point for emphasis.

"Alright, alright." Zoro said nonchalantly. Zoro found out what had happened. He saw Brook...with a cracked skull...

"Errg, beautiful women these days sure pack a punch! Yohohoho!" Zoro punched him one more time for good measure.

For the next one week. He spent most of his free-time training. Like usual. Tashigi was fully healed and constantly badgered Zoro demanding to fight him, and was still hostile towards the group. This caused rumors.

She had avoided talking to anybody but Zoro, trying to get a rematch with him. Damn bastard refused every time. She had even thought about sneaking up on him, but as a swordsman, that would be unacceptable. She tried to ignore Sanji's ridiculous swooning; she found it very annoying. She stayed out of everyone's way except Chopper. She saw zero-percent evil inside him, and wondered how he ended up on a ship like this? She enjoyed talking to Chopper.

"Why did you ever become a pirate anyways? You are so talented and adorable, nothing like a pirate should be!" asked Tashigi one day.

"Shaddup! Complimenting me doesn't make me happy!" he said doing a little dance." I became a pirate because Luffy called me his nakama." He suddenly turned serious. " I think the best way to find out why any of these guys would join Luffy is to talk to him." Chopper then explained what happened in his story, of king Wapol.

She nodded as she heard the story, and then replied to the earlier request to talk to the crew. "Chopper, I would never do that, and by the way, just what the hell was that skeleton!"

"Hahaha, that's Brook, the Musician of the crew. His crew had entered the Grand Line a looong time ago, and they had all died. You might have heard of them. The Rhumbar pirates." Chopper laughed

"The musical pirates! They were huge, but they disappeared at sea a long time ago. Shouldn't they all be, you know dead?" Tashigi asked confusedly.

"Well, Brook ate the Yomi Yomi no mi(the revival fruit), but the place he died was the Florean triangle. When his spirit came back, it had taken a year to find his body again, and thus, becoming a living skeleton. You should relax, the people here are fun!"

"Just why would I want to relax on a filthy pirate ship!" yelled Tashigi.

Tashigi was having a flash back on what had happened the week before. The marines were doing the normal. Making status reports, keeping the sails straight and making sure they kept track of progress on their mission. Then Doflamingo, came up in a small boat, with Bartholomew Kuma. He began to send random things away; chairs, food, swords, Smoker's jutte and the desk. Damn that stupid flamingo. He had Tashigi sent away to an island and she never found out what had happened to the boat.

Zoro walked in. He saw the rage mixed with the confusion in her face. He didn't know what to do and he felt he needed to calm her down somehow because Chopper seemed to be busy cringing.

"Poor Chopper, Tash-chan scared him..." Why did he just call her Tash-chan?

"Umm, Tashigi. I know that you don't like any of us, but we can't let you go, and we will be sailing for at least a month more, so get used to the idea. Also, if you want the time to interview everyone and ask why we join, we will all give you the same answers. If you listen, then you will learn." Zoro told her this surprisingly gently. "And stop fainting, you are _not_ a delicate woman." He smirked.

Tashigi blushed.

Sorry for the super short chapter I had begun to run out of ideas and didn't have much time.


End file.
